


Lonely Ms. Holmes

by night_fighter_x



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Horny Teenagers, Hot, Lemon, Love, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_fighter_x/pseuds/night_fighter_x
Summary: Enola has been feeling rather lonely since she said goodbye to Tewksbury; she missed him terribly and regretted not agreeing to stay with him. That and not kissing him when leaving. Who knows what could have transpired... This in mind she vows to make the most of their next encounter which is sure to be much less appropriate...
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Lonely Ms. Holmes

He was soft beneath her hands. His porcelain skin so lovely and markable. His beautifully bright eyes half-lidded; his eyelashes fluttering as he let out a long moan. Tewk, it turns out, is just as noisy in bed as she would expect him to be. He, however, had not expected this. Hadn't expected her to jump him at his own door, to kiss him passionately, for her to pin him on his own large bed; physically and mentally controlling him. She had already bribed the maid to keep everyone out of Tewk's wing of the house for the next hour - which gave her plenty of time. She decided to focus entirely on the incredible boy beneath her and strove to find what initiated the most pleasurable response from him. She kissed him senseless, undid his shirt and marked his collarbone (far down enough for it to easily be concealed), and ghosted her hands over his pants. The latter seemed to have the desired effect, as he had jumped, his hips canting up into the sensation as he keened. Bingo. She wasted no time in tugging his trousers and drawers down in order to reach her prize. At one point he had tried to protest at her actions but her firmly grasping his cock left him breathless and incoherent. He mewled when she stroked her hand up and down his shaft a few times. Then she looked at him. He was a mess. His normally immaculate hair was askew on his pillows, his lust-filled expression; eyes glazed. The pretty love bites she'd made on his creamy skin were blooming into dark marks while the skin where she hadn't marked was flushing a lovely pink. The most tell-tale sign of all was how hard he was beneath her fingers - that was more than enough to tell her how aroused he currently was. She jerked him again, harder this time, wrenching a broken moan out of him. He squirmed trying lightly to throw her off of him, as if he couldn't decide whether to escape or not, but she didn't relent. She retaliated: stooping down and licking slowly up his cock, lapping at the head for a few moments. "Ah-!" He cried out at the sensation of her ministrations, he was so sensitive... She then took the head into her mouth causing him to gasp sharply, still attempting to form words. Well, that wouldn't do at all. She worked her way down, swallowing him whole, thank goodness her mother and her had always had regular eating contests; as she no longer had any gag reflex. He was panting now, his breath coming out in breathy gasps. "E-Enola," he whined. "P-please stop teasing m-me..." he moaned. "Teasing you? Why I'd never..." She said smartly, lifting herself from his cock, choosing instead to hover over his lips. He started, surprised at the passion in her eyes. She loved a good mystery - and Tewk was her own personal case. A hummingbird in a hawk's nest; easy prey. She traced a nipple with her finger slowly, relishing in the way he gently bit his lip at the foreign pleasure. "Now," she began after ensuring that he was focused enough to comprehend her words. "I am going to have you my dear Tewky, and there's nothing..." She punctuated this by leaning down over him, her mouth inches from his barely parted lips; "... that you can do about it..." she said softly before claiming his mouth. She couldn't suppress her moan at how pliant he'd gone at her words. He really was just going to let her have her own way with him... Good. Though she still wanted to restrain him... maybe a blindfold and a cockring... Ah, yes. He'd look so pretty all trussed up and waiting; waiting for her warm wetness to swallow his cock and make him cry out her name in pleasure... but she didn't have much time. Which meant she had to hurry. Tewk gasped again, throwing an arm over his eyes; Enola looked down to realize that she had been absent-mindedly stroking him. Just then a grin broke out on her previously passive expression, stroking him slowly again. He groaned and bucked his hips up weakly, towards her hand - desperate for more friction. "So what do you say? Will you let me have you for the hour?" She asked, stopping her ministrations all together - causing him to groan. He moved his arm revealing his gorgeous almond-shaped eyes. He shivered slightly, averting his gaze, but managed to nod followed by a softly mumbled reply. "F-for you, Enola. Anything." The sincerity clear his voice. "I love you." Her eyes widened at his confession, then it melted into bliss. She smiled softly; lacing their fingers together above his head. "I love you too..." She said, finally speaking aloud the words that had rattled around her head since she'd met him. "And here I thought it was my destiny to be alone forever..." She said quietly, more to herself. "You're never alone," he whispered against her lips in their chaste kiss. "You'll always have me..." She looked down with a seductive smile on her face and mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh, I intend to..." She said, gently twirling a lock of his hair. "Right now."


End file.
